The guitar is a plucked string instrument and is made of a body with a rigid neck to which strings, generally six in number, are attached. Strings are numbered 1 to 6, with string 1 closest to the ground as the guitar is held for playing. Guitars are traditionally constructed of various woods, and the strings can be made of animal gut, Nylon or steel. Some modern guitars are made of polycarbonate materials. There are two primary families of guitars: acoustic and electric.
There are three main types of modern acoustic guitars: Classical Nylon-string guitar, steel-string acoustic guitar, and the archtop guitar. The tone of an acoustic guitar is produced by the vibration of the strings, which is amplified by the body of the guitar, which acts as a resonating chamber.
Modern electric guitars have solid bodies and use an amplifier that can electronically manipulate sound. The electronics of an electric guitar are housed in the body of the guitar which can affect tone of the guitar.
A conventional guitar (whether electric or acoustic) is constructed with the following parts:                Headstock—The headstock is located at the end of the guitar neck furthest from the body. The headstock controls the pitch of the strings by means of tuning machines, one per string.        Tuning machines—The tuning machines, made with rotatable buttons tune individual strings to the correct pitch by turning associated capstans clockwise or counter clockwise, which in turn increases or decreases the tension on the string, thereby raising or lowering the string's pitch.        Nut —The nut is a small strip of material located at the joint where the headstock meets the fretboard. The nut has grooves through which each string passes that maintains the spacing between each string along with each string's linear position.        Fretboard—The fretboard runs the length of the neck of the guitar and contains the “frets,” which are metal bars that are perpendicular to the neck. The fretboard is the site where the fingers create various notes to be played by depressing the strings. It is made to be replaced as it wears out due to finger action.        Neck—The neck is a long wooden extension to which the guitar's frets, fretboard, tuners and headstock all attach.        Sound Hole—The sound hole (usually round or “F” shape) is the opening in the body of the guitar from which sound resonates. Typically, only classical and acoustic guitars have sound holes.        Pickups—Unlike acoustic guitars, electric guitars have a solid body so a sound hole is not possible. Electric guitars use transducers called “pickups” to change the vibration of the strings into electrical energy by means of magnetic flux modulation. The output of the pickup is sent to an amplifier. The volume of the guitar can then be controlled either by a volume control knob mounted to the body of the guitar or at the amplifier itself.        Bridge—The bridge is mounted to the base of the body of the guitar where the strings originate from and supports the strings.        Guitar Body—The body is the main section of the guitar and contains the sound hole or pickups, the bridge, and other elements such as volume and tone controls. The body can take on many different shapes and sizes and be made of different materials other than wood. Because of this, the body has a great impact on the sound quality of the guitar.        
“Headless” guitars having body-mounted tuning (BMT) systems have been known in the art. These guitars unconventionally mount the system for tuning the strings on the body of the guitar, at the opposite end of the strings. With respect to electric guitars, in 1942, Dodo & Osmar of Brazil created a BMT electric guitar, called the “Pau-Elétrico” (electric stick) (Guitarra Baiana). In 1980, Ned Steinberger introduced the L2 bass guitar, based on body-mounted tuning Other guitars having body-mounted tuning designs include the Hohner G3T; Strobel Guitars; Aria Sinsonido; Toone & Townsend; Enorez Voyager; Lawry Modaire; Erlewine Lazer guitar; Traveler Pro and Speedster; DragonFly Electric SoloEtte; LapStick Travel; J-Walker Streaker; Miranda S-250 Travel Guitar and others. Finally, convention calls for a guitar that has a headstock as these types of guitars vastly dominate in the world of music.